In general, cup-shaped pressed metal components having a roughly U-shaped cross section, such as a clutch guide, an end plate, a clutch piston, or a cup for a plate carrier, are used in a power transmission apparatus mounted on an automobile, a motorcycle, or the like. These pressed components are typically formed by drawing, stretch flanging, upsetting, blanking, and cutting.
For example, below-described Patent Document 1 discloses a method for forming a pressed component in which after a plate-shaped blank is formed into a cup-shaped intermediate product by deep drawing, an edge portion of the cup-shaped intermediate product is upset through compression thereof so as to increase the thickness of the edge portion including a corner portion thereof.